


You Will Never Be Alone Again:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Five-O Series: [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Consensual, Death, Drama, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Hallucinations, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Kissing, Loneliness, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Needles, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Touching, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reality, Romance, Slash, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Steve gets rescued from Wo Fat for the last time, But Will he be okay?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This continues my series!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Will Never Be Alone Again:

*Summary: Steve gets rescued from Wo Fat for the last time, But Will he be okay?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This continues my series!!!!*

 

It was awhile, But Commander Steve McGarrett had regained consciousness, & was startled about the new setting that he was in, & he also found that he had a gunshot wound to the shoulder, & he took off his outer shirt, to treat it, & then tossed it to the side, All he could remember was that he had the day off, & he told his mother that he was taking the marquis out for a ride, & he was coming back soon, He needed to relax, & not think about work for awhile.

 

Doris McGarrett was making lunch, & she took a look at the time, & realized that Steve should've been home at that moment, & she decided to give him one more hour, when she had the table set, she was worried, & said thinking to herself, **"Something is up, I _ **am**_ worried now"** , & she called up her son's partner/lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, & updated him on the situation, & she quickly cleaned up everything, & hurried to the Five-O HQ.

 

Steve suddenly was out again like a light, & then woke up feeling awful, & he was faced with watching old footage about his mother's "death", Those old feelings were coming back, & gas was filling up the room, He took his outer shirt, & put to his face, so he was protected, but it didn't do much, & he was knocked out once again, but not before he noticed a figure coming into the room. He let the fight leave him, & he was unconscious once again.

 

Doris & the team were going nuts with worry, til they got a call about Steve's Marquis being abandoned, & they rushed down there. They found traces of blood, & that brought out the emotion, that Doris was trying to hide, but couldn't. She lets out her tears, & Officer Kono Kalakaua comforted her, & said, "This doesn't mean nothing, He is still alive & surviving", She nodded & thanked her with the look in her eyes. Captain Lou Grover said announcing, as he was on the side of the car, "I got broken glass here", Everyone was there instantly.

 

Meanwhile, Steve woke up to water being thrown in his face, & he was interrogated hard by Wo Fat, & then he was stuck with a needle, & he was facing an alternating _**"2010"**_ again. He faced with remeeting the Five-O Team once again, He is also happy to find that his parents are together,  & they are happy. At least, he can enjoy this **_"2010"_** again,  & not worry about losing a parent this time.

 

When Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly announced that there was a lot of blood, & Danny told them that he thinks that Steve was taken, They went back to HQ, & Sang Min helped them with whatever leads that he has. Kono also found out that Adam has a connection to this case, & she said, "I will be back, Guys", & she went back to his house, & see if he knows anything. She would do anything, to make sure that Steve comes back to them safe, & sound.

 

Meanwhile, Steve went through some more torture, & dreaming that he was back in **_"2010"_** again,  & he & his parents have reconnected. Then, He was back in the real world, & was tortured by Wo Fat, & then left him. His henchwoman treated him like he was a piece of meat, He attacked her, as soon as she came at him with a needle, & they fought, & he killed her by busting her neck. He planned next move, as he waits for Wo Fat to come back.

 

Kono & Adam had an exchange, & he told her what she needed to know, & reported back to the others, Lou said, "Let's roll", Danny said agreeing, "Yeah, I want first crack at the bastard", Chin said soothing him, "No, We will all get first crack at him", Doris said, "No, I get first crack at him, I have 20 years of frustration to unleash", Kono looked over at her male teammates, & said, "The Woman has a good point". Danny, Chin, & Lou all nodded, & said in unison, "Yeah", & they rushed out to where Steve is being held.

 

Wo Fat returned, & found his associate dead, He & Steve fought, & it was getting bloody, They were throwing impressive moves, & they were both on the floor panting, Wo Fat smirked a sick smile, & said, "You aren't kill me, Are you, Brother", as he had his gun raised, "I _**am**_ not your brother", Steve said, as he had his own gun raised,  & they fired at each other, & Steve was in his **_"2010"_** again. He was dreaming that he was spending time with his dad, on their private beach,  & enjoying the other's company.

 

The team got to the laundry mat, & took out a lot of goons, & they entered the room, & found Wo Fat dead on the ground, They just ignored him, & went straight for Steve. He came to with a start, & asked, "Where's my dad ?, Where's my dad ?, I want to see my dad, I **_want_** to see my father", It broke their hearts, but Danny had to do it. "Buddy, Your dad died four years ago, Okay ?", "Yeah, Okay", Steve said,  & he suddenly burst into tears, & then he composed himself, & Danny & Chin helped walk out of there, while Doris & Kono take front, & Lou was taking the back.

 

They got him outside to Doris, who was peppering his face with kisses, & they got him into the ambulance, Danny rode with him, while Doris took the camaro, & Kono rode with her. Lou & Chin were in his SUV, & they went to straight Tripler Medical Center, where Steve is gonna receive the best care possible, After Steve was admitted & look at, He was settled into his room, Kono said, "Let us know if you need anything", Lou said, "Don't hesitate to call us", & Chin added, "We will be here in no time flat", Danny & Doris thanked them, & went to see how their love one is doing, after they left.

 

"I really miss Dad", Steve said sadly, as some tears came trickling down his fresh cleaned face, & Doris said, as she comforted him, "I know, Baby, I know, He would be so proud of the man that you've became", & Danny concurred with, as he kissed him on his sweet lips, "He sure would be, Super Seal, He knows how much you loved him, & he loved you just as that much". The Elder McGarrett said, as she kissed the top of his head, & said, "You **_would never_** be alone again",  & they each sat at his sides of the bed, making sure that he is comfortable, & know that they love him so much.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
